woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Metagame Mechanics
Metagaming is an important concept in this game. It's always possible for you (as the player) to know something that you haven't encountered in the game. This allows you to roll knowledge skills to know something, and metagame knowledge of something that you might not otherwise know. Although checks will be called for in various circumstances, there are several well-known details about how the game works, detailed below. Characters and In-Game Interactions When starting the game, players make a character. There are no real limitations on what a character can look like, other than conforming to specific races and size limitations. Players can make a character of any gender, with a wide range of physical appearance options. Players are also linked through the system mentally, and do not actually speak using their real voices. Communication is done with player characters having their own unique voices that match their avatars, based on their physical attributes. This means a male player could play a female character, and unless they told people otherwise, no one would know. Players only have one character; it's impossible to log out or change characters, and players who die don't come back. Players control their characters with their minds through a VR headset, just as if they were making the motions themselves. Players move and attack physically to swing a weapon, just like they would in real life. However, physical limitations are based on their characters and not their physical bodies. A person who is weak in real life would find surprising agility and strength if their character has that, and may need time to adjust. This makes point-placement more crucial, since a player who doesn't want to die would want to put more points in con, even if they're a wizard. It also means that it still plays like a game, allowing players to do something they can't do in real life, even if it still feels real. There is some UI in the game, although for the most part, players can interact with the game world without using menus. Using special abilities (from one's class) usually only requires executing the required action, or in many cases saying the name of the ability. Most commands (such as accepting or ending duels) are done vocally, although there are still accessible chat windows to communicate, and things such as party and guild organization, viewing monster stats, and examining items can be done through floating UI menus. In-game crafting mechanics and other systems are also usually done through UI. Communicating with NPCs is done vocally. Otherwise, players interact with the world normally. They attack things, they can pick up things, and they still need to eat and sleep, just like in the real world. While players may be limited by their physical abilities, characters with special abilities may have advantages (such as being able to run faster than a normal human), or have access to special options, such as teleportation spells or mounts. The world also runs on magic, meaning things such as magical healing and potions exist for players to use. PvP Mechanics (Name Colors) The world of Asuka allows for PKing, although there is a system and rules surrounding this. There is a color system that flags players based on their interactions with other players. All players start out with green names. Yellow names are players who attack another player (or commits some other act such as stealing from them, but not killing). It is however possible to steal from a player and not be caught, and not be upgraded. Yellow names persist for a few days in the game, and if not renewed, turn back into a green name. Yellow names are warned to be cautious, and can continue to move through towns, but may be under guard or find some interactions unavailable. Yellow players can be attacked freely by other players, but not killed. Yellow players are considered to have a bounty on them, and should be apprehended and turned over to officials for a reward. Red names are players who have killed other players. They are complete outcasts, unable to enter major towns, and forced to live in the wilds. It's unknown how long a red name lasts. Red names are also free to attack and even kill, as they're considered to have acted against other players in a decidedly negative way. The bounties associated with red names are higher than yellow names, although the reward is less if they're killed completely. There are a few exceptions to these rules. Firstly, PKing is disabled inside major towns (those connected by warp portals). Players who swing weapons and use attacks on one another in town do not impact one another. Inventories are also locked, preventing item theft and other such interactions. Secondly, players can disable this immunity by challenging one another to duels, even in "safe" places such as towns. Players who do this fight until one player gives up, which immediately ends the fight, or until one player dies. Players consenting to a duel do not impact each other's colors, regardless of what happens in the duel. Lastly, players are more free to act against anyone with a yellow or red name outside of towns. Doing so will not impact their name color, since the game views the action as self-defense or preventative measures against a known criminal. Players are encouraged to capture and apprehend yellow and red named characters, and in the case of red names are even allowed to kill them. Red names are considered fair game for all interactions, although yellow names should be apprehended -- players can't freely steal things from yellow players. The system that governs name colors takes intent into account, and it's possible to use an effect that might hit other players and not be flagged, if the system understands that your intention was not to harm those individuals and that they do not consider it an action agains them. An example might include casting an AoE spell that hits an ally when it's deemed the best action to take, even if that means the player takes some damage. Because of the omnipotent system, it's not possible to be flagged for an accident.